videogamingfandomcom-20200213-history
King Cold
' King Cold' is the father of the villains Frieza and Cooler, and appears as a minor antagonist in the Dragon Ball Series. In the anime he rescued Frieza after his defeat on Namek, reconstructing him into a cyborg. The pair travelled to Earth with the intent on getting revenge on Goku for defeating Frieza, only for Future Trunks to appear instead and effortlessly kill them both. Games *Dragon Ball Z III: Ressen Jinzōningen *Dragon Ball Z: Budokai *Dragon Ball Z: The Legacy of Goku II *Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3 *Dragon Ball Z: Dokkan Battle *Dragon Ball Heroes *Dragon Ball Heroes: Ultimate Mission *Dragon Ball Heroes: Ultimate Mission 2 *Dragon Ball Heroes: Ultimate Mission X *Super Dragon Ball Heroes: World Mission *Dragon Ball: Devolution Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3 King Cold makes his first playable appearance in Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3. Moveset *Explosive Wave *King's Dignity *Full Power Death Beam *Super Explosive Wave *Cold Family Power Levels Dragon History *Unexpected Help Mission 100 *Imperial Family *Underworld's Hooligan *Sword Saint Dragon Ball Heroes Super Attacks *Death Beam *Dirty Slash Dragon Ball: Devolution King Cold appears as a playable character in Dragon Ball: Devolution. Levels *Frieza's father Stats *Power: 3 *Speed: 2 *Energy: 3 Gallery Dragon Ball Z Budokai Tenkaichi 3 Website - King Cold.jpg|Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3 - Website Profile Dragon Ball Heroes Trailers - JM2 - Frieza & King Cold.png|Dragon Ball Heroes JM2 Trailer Super Dragon Ball Heroes World Mission - Character Distant - King Cold.png|Super Dragon Ball Heroes: World Mission Super Dragon Ball Heroes World Mission - Character Close-Up - King Cold.png|Super Dragon Ball Heroes: World Mission Super Dragon Ball Heroes World Mission - Character Distant - King Cold (BR).png|Super Dragon Ball Heroes: World Mission (BR) Super Dragon Ball Heroes World Mission - Character Close-Up - King Cold (BR).png|Super Dragon Ball Heroes: World Mission (BR) Super Dragon Ball Heroes World Mission - Face Icon - King Cold.png|Super Dragon Ball Heroes: World Mission - Face Icon Super Dragon Ball Heroes World Mission - Face Icon - King Cold (BR).png|Super Dragon Ball Heroes: World Mission - Face Icon (BR) Super Dragon Ball Heroes World Mission - Character Sticker - King Cold 1.png|Super Dragon Ball Heroes: World Mission - Character Sticker - King Cold 1 Super Dragon Ball Heroes World Mission - Character Sticker - King Cold 2.png|Super Dragon Ball Heroes: World Mission - Character Sticker - King Cold 2 Super Dragon Ball Heroes World Mission - Character Sticker - King Cold 3.png|Super Dragon Ball Heroes: World Mission - Character Sticker - King Cold 3 Super Dragon Ball Heroes World Mission - Character Sticker - King Cold 4.png|Super Dragon Ball Heroes: World Mission - Character Sticker - King Cold 4 Super Dragon Ball Heroes World Mission - Character Sticker - King Cold; BR.png|Super Dragon Ball Heroes: World Mission - Character Sticker - King Cold: BR Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Bosses Category:Dragon Ball Characters Category:Dragon Ball Playable Characters Category:Dragon Ball Bosses Category:Characters with Dialogue Category:Kings Category:Royalty Category:Sword Users Category:Fathers